Bigg Boss Tamil 1
Bigg Boss Tamil 1 is a 2017–2017 the first season of the reality TV programme Bigg Boss Tamil. The first season aired on Star Vijay from 25 June to 30 September 2017, . A lavish house set was constructed at EVP theme park, Chennai. The season's presenter was Kamal Haasan. The winner of the season was model/actor Arav NafeezAarav NafeezAarav, who received a cash prize of 50 lakh. Lyricist Snehan was the runner-up, while the other finalists included actors Harish Kalyan and Ganesh Venkatraman. Housemates The participants were, in order of their entry to the house, are as follows : Original entrants # Sri, an actor best known for playing the lead role in the films Vazhakku Enn 18/9 (2012) and Maanagaram (2017). # Anuya Bhagvath, an actress best known for playing the lead role in Siva Manasula Sakthi (2009). # Vaiyapuri, an actor who has primarily appeared as a comedian in Tamil films. # Gayathri Raghuram, an actress, choreographer and politician who has worked in Tamil films, daughter of choreographer Raghuram. # Bharani, an actor best known for playing a lead role in Naadodigal (2009). # Raiza Wilson, a model and former beauty-pageant contestant from Bangalore. # Snehan, a lyricist, poet, actor and motivational speaker who has worked in Tamil films. # Oviya, an actress who has appeared in leading roles in the films Kalavani (2010), Marina (2012) and Kalakalappu (2012). # Harathi Ganesh, an actress who has primarily appeared as a comedienne in Tamil films. # Arav Nafeez, a model and actor from Tiruchchirapalli who has starred in Saithan (2016). # Ganja Karuppu, an actor who has primarily appeared as a comedian in Tamil films. # Maria Juliana, a former nurse who rose to fame as an activist during the 2017 Jallikattu protests. # Ganesh Venkatraman, an actor and former model who has appeared in supporting roles in the films Abhiyum Naanum (2008), Unnaipol Oruvan (2009), and Thani Oruvan (2015). # Shakthi Vasudevan, an actor best known for playing leading roles in Thottal Poo Malarum (2007) and Shivalinga (2017), son of director P. Vasu. # Namitha, an actress who has appeared in leading roles in the films Aai (2004), Billa (2007) and Azhagiya Tamil Magan (2007). Wildcard entrants # Bindu Madhavi, an actress who has appeared in leading roles in the films Kazhugu (2012), Kedi Billa Killadi Ranga (2013), and Desingu Raja (2013). # Suja Varunee, an actress and dancer who has appeared in supporting roles in the films Milaga (2010) and Pencil (2016). # Harish Kalyan, an actor best known for playing leading roles in the films Sindhu Samaveli (2010) and Poriyaalan (2014). # Kaajal Pasupathi, an actress and video jockey known for her roles in Ko (2011) and Mounaguru (2011). Nominations Notes : indicates the House Captain. : indicates that the housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the regular nominations process. : indicates that the housemate was granted immunity from nominations. : indicates that an evicted housemate returned temporarily to the house as a guest. : indicates that the housemate moved to the Secret Room. * : Sri left the show because of his poor health conditions.Bigg Boss Tamil episode 7 summary: Kamal Haasan discusses about the week gone by with Snehan, Juliana, Ganja Karupu and Bharani * : Bharani was ejected from the show for breaking the Bigg Boss rule by trying to escape from the house. * : Raiza was automatically nominated for eviction for Week 5 during Week 4 as punishment for talking about the eviction nominees despite being forbidden to do so.Bigg Boss Tamil week 4: Oviya's popularity grows, Namitha battles elimination * : There was no eviction during Week 5, however, the housemates still nominated their fellow housemates for eviction without knowing that there would be no eviction. * : Snehan was saved from eviction while Vaiyapuri was nominated for eviction for Week 6 during Week 5 by Aarav and Gayathri, who both had the power to save and nominate one housemate each for eviction in their role of Junior Bigg Boss for a day.Bigg Boss Tamil – 27 July 2017, Episode 33 Update: On Day 32, Bigg Boss selects Junior Bigg Boss * : As the new housemate, Bindu Madhavi was granted immunity from nomination for Week 6. * : There was no House Captain for Weeks 6, 10 and 14. * : After ending up on the losing side in a daily task during Week 6, housemates in the winning team nominated Aarav for eviction for Week 7.Bigg Boss Tamil Day 40: Oviya Asked to Pack Bags in Episode 41 * : Oviya left the show because of mental stress arising due to tension in relationships with Aarav and the other housemates.Bigg Boss Tamil: Tamil Nadu’s darling Oviya walks out of the show, leaves her Army heartbroken * : All the housemates except Raiza (and Aarav who was already nominated) were nominated for eviction for Week 7 as they did not provide valid reasons while nominating a housemate for eviction, as a result of which Raiza became the House Captain for Week 7 by default.Bigg Boss Tamil – 7 August 2017, Episode 44 Update: On Day 43, Except Raiza, everyone gets nominated! * : Vaiyapuri was chosen to be saved from the Week 7 eviction by the other housemates.Bigg Boss Tamil – 10 August 2017, Episode 47 Update: On Day 46, rift between Gayathri and Raiza! * : Gayathri was saved from Week 7 eviction after winning a task in which housemates had to answer five questions about the Bigg Boss house.Bigg Boss Tamil – 11 August 2017, Episode 48 Update: On Day 47, Gayathri saved from elimination! * : As the new housemates, Suja, Harish and Kajal were granted immunity from nominations for Weeks 8 and 9. * : After winning a daily task during Week 8, Aarav was granted immunity from nomination for Week 9.Bigg Boss Tamil Episode 54: Inmates Get Busy With a New Task * : Snehan was nominated for Week 10 eviction during Week 9 at the end of the luxury budget task wherein the nomination for Week 10 eviction changed between the housemates.Bigg Boss Tamil – 24 August 2017, Episode 61 Update: On Day 60, tasks get exciting! * : Although Harathi, Juliana and Shakthi were guests in the Bigg Boss house and ex-contestants, they were allowed to nominate the other housemates for eviction. * : Though Snehan received a sufficient number of votes to be nominated for Week 11 eviction, he was saved from nomination by Ganesh with the help of the joker card he received as a prize for winning a daily task during Week 8. After being saved, Snehan nominated Bindu as his replacement for Week 11 eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil: Ganesh, Suja, Harish, Bindu – THIS contestant to get ELIMINATED tonight from Kamal Haasan's show * : Suja was evicted by the regular eviction process, however in accordance with the Secret Room twist, she was moved to a temporary abode and stayed there for a day before returning to the house on Day 78. Following her return, she was also exempted from nomination for the Week 12 eviction, though she could nominate the other housemates. * : Even though Aarav was the House Captain for Week 12, he was still eligible to be nominated for Week 12 eviction. * : As Snehan won the Golden Ticket during Week 12, he was granted immunity till the final week. * : Since Snehan was already a finalist, he was made House Captain for Week 13 by default while the rest of the housemates were automatically nominated for eviction.Bigg Boss Tamil – 18 September 2017, Episode 86 Update: On Day 85, Suja gets upset with Snehan's game! * : All finalists were nominated for a mid-week eviction. Bindu was evicted during the mid-week eviction as she received the least number of public votes to win Bigg Boss.Bigg Boss Tamil grand finale: Aarav’s victory has stunned Twitter Guests Weekly summary References External links * Official Website on Hotstar *The House Design on YouTube Category:Vijay TV television series Category:Tamil comedy television series Category:Tamil reality television series Category:Tamil game shows Category:2010s Tamil-language television series Category:2017 Tamil-language television series debuts Category:Tamil-language television programs Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Tamil 1 Category:2017 Tamil-language television series endings